


First Ending

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: What's in a Reality? [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Final Battle, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Muses, Sad and Happy, Stream of Consciousness, Undertale Reset Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: Asgore waits in the throne room.'Everyone is going to break eventually'Right?





	First Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Asgore muses over everything.

 

 

> King Asgore isn’t a foreigner to pain and tragedy. He knows everything was crumbling in the inside. Everything affects everyone in this case. Monsterkind has suffered enough loss to learn from their mistakes. The King sighs, ‘Why then do we repeat history?’

 

_The Queen laughed, twirling in her gown as she held her hand out towards the King. The King placed their son and adopted child on the ground as he headed over to his wife. Holding her hand, the King’s smile blossomed, tugged into doing a waltz._

Is it because of **Hope?**

_The Judge summons out his Gaster blasters, glaring at the intruder with a tight smile. Holding a knife, the precarious entity swipes the knife into the air. It gives a smile, crimson eyes on an innocent face. At the end of the room, the King silently drinks his golden flower tea._

 

 

> The King looks at a fallen portrait, picking it up to reminisce the past. The past filled with violence and peace, the King wondered what would happen if time were to rewind. What if a second chance presented itself in the midst war? Most likely, the world would be a better place.

 

_The first human smiled, joking with her ‘younger’ brother as they watched the eight human jumping up and down as the celebrity robot held the cereal in the air. Strange enough, the yellow scientist was not much of use beside the eight human, coaxing the robot to give the box._

 

Is it because of **Dreams?**

_The Royal guard grits her teeth, looking down at the pile of dust in front of her. Tears threatening to spill, the redhead covered her face and regulated her breathing. Kneeling down in one knee, the Head of the Royal Guard apologizes for not believing her theories._  

 

> The King sits back at his throne, wondering how this will end. The world isn’t merciful. Agonizingly slow, the world seems to hate their race just as much as Mankind. Asgore wished someone could guide his decisions. For now, Asgore can only direct HoPe in the Underground.

 

_Sitting up from his desk, the Royal Scientist rubbed his eyes and looked around. Already nighttime, the scientist staggered out of his chair and yawned. Walking out of his office, the scientist noticed a glimmer of light in the other room. He opened it to find his small apprentice watching a particular TV series. Right beside her was his child sleeping among the pillows._

 

Is it because of **Inspirations**?

 

_The flower giggles, watching the surprised expression of the human as he killed the king of the Underground. When the human asked why he’d do such a thing, the flower responds that it didn’t matter whether he dies or not because everything’s going to RESET in the end right?_

> Summoning his red trident, Asgore gives it a couple of spins before making it vanish from sight. One more soul and everyone will be free from this dark cave. They can finally get payback from all those years of solitude but no one is serious about that after so many years has past.

_The robot bowed down at the stage, smiling deep down at the applause given to him by the audience both human and monster alike. Bumped on the side, the robot turned and saw his crew beside him. One of his band members asked what was wrong because tears were falling down his face and the robot laughed at his sibling’s innocence. ‘It was happiness.’ He says, “Pure joy.”_

Is it because of **Compassion**?

 

_The tall skeleton raises his arms, offering a friendship hug for the human (?) in front of him. The human (?) strides forward, holding a knife as blank eyes stare back at a friendly face. The fog makes things harder to see, but both of the entities knew the outcome. The skeleton isn’t afraid, aware of the consequence of his actions. He simply wish his brother would be okay without him._

 

 

 

> Asgore looks outside, wondering how long it has been since he last visited the school. The smiles and laughter of the children always fills him up with joy. He also hasn’t seen Sans lately, but the Grillby promised he’ll watch Sans out for him. Asgore sighs.

 

_The fire elemental cleaned the glass, watching his usual customers causing a ruckus yet again in his bar. Looking to the side, he saw the smaller skeleton joking with the girls again. The fire elemental took note of his new customers, staring at the lovebirds sitting in the darker areas (hoping they weren’t doing anything perverted down there or he’ll have to clean the seats again)._

 

“ **What is it then?** ”

 

_The current Royal scientist cries in her room, having evacuated all the remaining monsters she could contact into the deeper parts of the lab. Deep enough for them not to have in contact with the amalgamates, but also to have enough space to get their personal rooms. She wish that the people out there came back safety. She can’t handle this all by herself. **She can’t…**_

  

* * *

 

 

> The King can sense someone approaching, someone vaguely familiar which he can’t pinpoint.

 

_Soon…_

 

> He knows the end is near, but what sort of ending will this come about?

 

_Soon everything will end._

 

> He’s lived long enough to see the end of wars.

 

_Good/bad_

 

> Teacup in hand, the King stares at the entrance of his throne room.

 

_At least there will be closure in this existence._

 

> * The door opens.
> 
>  

* * *

[FIGHT]   [MERCY]

 

**Author's Note:**

> The King stands up, greeting the character for the first ~~and final~~ time.
> 
>  
> 
> It's the final cut-scene. 


End file.
